Tales of a Princess
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: A collections of one shots happening in my 'Of a Princess' little universe I created, more details on that inside! Give it a read, I promise you'll enjoy them!


**Hello everyone! For those of you who are unaware, I have written Descendants stories where I put my own character in. The first one is called Untold Story of a Princess and the second one is called Adventures of a Princess. So this is going to be a collection of oneshots surrounding that universe I created.** **I recommend reading them first just so you know what's going on and have a better handle on the whole Ali situation.**

 **All stories will take place between the first two movies, unless otherwise stated!**

 **This idea popped into my head because I was writing the next chapter for Adventure of a Princess while watching High School Musical and thought 'how would Jay react to HSM?' If you don;t know High School Musical...go watch it before reading this, or during, that's more fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

ALI

"Guys!" Doug basically screamed at us in the middle of lunch. We were eating outside at our designated picnic table. We've eaten as this table almost every day, so other students have learned to leave it open for us.

"What?" Ben asked, he had nearly choked on his slice of pizza when Doug shouted.

Doug slammed his hand on the table, and had a huge smile on his face, "Do you know what movie series we need to show them?"

"Dear lord," Jay muttered under his breath.

Doug didn't wait for answer, "High School Musical!"

I smiled, "Oh my God, yes!"

"What is that?" Carlos sounded amused and scared at the same time.

Lonnie leaned forwards, "Only the best series of movies ever! It's amazing!"

Ben joined in, "Everyone at Auradon Prep knows the words to every song. From every movie."

"Really?" Mal looked surprised.

"Oh yeah," I nodded, "It's like a part of our culture. You need to see them."

* * *

Carlos and I walked into Ben's room hand in hand. After lunch today, we decided to watch High School Musical tonight. I think the kids were a little nervous about it. We got way too into describing this movie to them. I really hope they like it.

Jay looked up ae we walked in, "Finally, we can start the movie. You guys hyped it up so much, this better be good."

Doug got up to start the movie, "Don't worry it will be."

Ben, Mal, Doug, and Evie all sat on Ben's couch, which was a new addition but we all loved it. Lonnie, Carlos and I were on the floor. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was leaning into him. Jay sat in Ben's desk chair, backwards so that his arms were resting the top of the backrest and his head resting on top of his hands.

The opening credits were rolling through when Lonnie spoke up.

"Ali, you had the biggest crush on Corbin Bleu."

I laughed, "Had? I'm sorry but that crush is still very much alive."

Carlos's arms tightened around me, but he joined the rest of us in laughing.

"Who brings a book to a party?" Jay said, pointing to the screen.

"Gabriella." Doug answered.

"There's no way they've never sang before." Jay observed when the duet was over.

Ben laughed, "Jay, are you going to make comments throughout the whole movie?"

A resounding "Yes!" came from all the Isle kids, even Jay. We laughed and settled back into the movie.

"Look at those flip phones!" Doug laughed at the movie when Troy and Gabriella exchanged numbers.

Lonnie pointed at the TV, "That kid with the afro. That's Corbin Bleu."

"Lonnie, shut up!" I pushed her shoulder.

"This teacher is wonderful." Jay was enjoying the Ms. Darbus scene way too much.

"She signs her name with a star?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, and always in pink." Ben responded.

"So is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it," Jay recited Chad's joke in the movie.

In the middle of Get'cha head in the Game, Evie pointed out, "Is he singing about not wanting his friends to know he sings in the middle of practice?"

"It gets better in the other movies." Doug answered.

"Hey, remember when they had the dance-along version and we learned this dance break?" I asked Ben, Lonnie and Doug.

"Dance-along version?" Carlos asked me.

"It was a whole premiere weekend when this movie came out on TV. Sing along, dance along, extended edition. It was insane." Ben recalled.

"Yeah, I don't think we slept that weekend," I added.

Doug laughed, "Slept? We didn't leave your basement for 3 days."

"3 days?" Mal asked, incredulously.

Lonnie, Ben, Doug, and I laughed, "Yeah, story for another time."

"My favorite Coach Bolton line ever: What the heck are those two doing in a tree!" Doug said the line along with movie.

Jay snorted as we watched Troy sneak around the school, "His dad definitely saw him. There's no way."

"Here's your favorite teacher, Jay," Lonnie laughed as the auditions began on screen.

Jay pumped his fist on the air, "Best teacher ever!"

"Okay, I sing better than these people, and I've been told I'm tone deaf." Carlos commented.

I nudged his shoulder, "I've heard you sing, you're not that bad, baby."

He looked at me and smiled, kissing my cheek when I smiled back.

"Alright lovebirds," Lonnie spoke up, effectively ruining the moment, "I love both of you, but no."

Everyone laughed and I elbowed her, "If you don't like it then you can move."

"Why don't you two go move to Ben's bed?" She countered.

"NO!" Ben shouted from the couch. I looked over and saw Mal, Evie, and Doug laughing quietly. Ben was suppressing a smile and Jay was laughing so hard he was holding on to Ben's desk for support.

"That lime green hat though!" Doug shouted.

"Doug, can I get you a lime green hat like Ryan's?" I looked over at him.

"Yes! I will proudly wear that hat!"

Evie shook her head, "Please don't."

"Okay, the original version that the short girl wrote is so much better." Jay noticed as we listened to Troy and Gabriella sing.

"Her name is Kelsi, and yes, it is." Lonnie pointed at and smiled at him.

"I don't understand, why is everyone freaking out that this kid bakes?" Mal asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Ben turned to her, "It's the whole plot of the movie. That it's okay to do something different that nobody expects you to do. You have do whatever makes you happy, no matter what people say about."

"But they should know that to begin with," Mal countered, "This movie is frustrating."

Ben chuckled, "It'll get better. We all though the same thing when we watched this movie."

"Where did this kid pull the cello out of?" Jay asked, sounding very confused and slightly frantic.

"Dude, chill it's just a movie," Doug responded.

"But I want to know!"

I rolled my eyes, "The band room, Jay."

"But-"

"Jay, let it go and watch the movie!" Carlos shouted at him.

Evie spoke up, "You know what Ali, Corbin Bleu is cute. I can see your crush on him."

"Thank you, I tend to have good taste." I answered as I leaned my head on Carlos's shoulder and I giggled as he kissed my forehead.

"You go Ms. Darbus! Walking into the boy's locker room with a purpose." Jay commented.

I snorted, "Oh my gosh."

"Her locker is pink too. I'm done with her." Mal observed Sharpay's locker.

"Freaky callback boy." Jay laughed, "That is how I am referring to Troy from now on."

"I love the librarian too!" Jay shouted as he pointed at the screen.

"They are terrible friends! They want to stop Troy and Gabriella from doing what makes them happy." Evie was not happy with the turn of events as Taylor and Chad met to come up with a plan.

"Thunder Clap!" Jay laughed, "I want a nickname like that!"

"No," Carlos deadpanned as the rest of us laughed.

"I can't believe they made him say those things and then made Gabriella watch," Evie sounded sad, "That's not okay."

"Heartbreak anthem number one," I said as the song started.

"Number one?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Doug answered, "Spoiler alert, they break up in every movie."

"Why is there a giant poster of him in the hallway?" Carlos asked.

I shook my head, "We've been trying to figure that one out for a while."

"Did they really think their friends would be happy after what they did?" Jay asked

"Yes, they did." Ben answered.

Evie sighed happily, "He climbed up to her window. That's so cute!"

"Hey look, they finally learned to be happy for their friends." Mal sarcastically commented.

"Exclamation point!" Ben, Doug, Lonnie, and I shouted with Troy.

Jay laughed, "Poor freaky callback boy, he doesn't even get a letter!"

"I love her dress!" I commented as Bop to the Top started.

"I can make you one like that," Evie spoke up.

I looked back at her and smiled, "Yes, please!"

"They stopped an entire basketball game so they could audition," Doug commented, "Friendship."

We laughed at him, "Squad goals," Jay snickered.

"She has stage fright and she's auditioning for a play?" Evie asked.

"Just watch," Doug responded.

"They better get the part in the play after that performance." Jay commented after Breaking Free.

"Did you guys learn the dance to this too?" Carlos asked me as we watched We're All in This Together.

I nodded, "Yes, we did."

The movie ended and Doug got up to put the movie back.

"All right," Jay said as he got up and stretched, "I enjoyed the movie way more than I thought I would. That was good."

Carlos offered his hand to me and I grabbed it as I stood up, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "It was, thanks guys."

"Anytime," Ben answered as we all made our way to the door, "Besides, we still have High School Musical 2 and 3 to watch."

Jay pumped his fist in the air, "Yes! I love it!"

We said our various good-byes to each other and Carlos offered to walk me back to my dorm. Of course, I said yes and we walked hand in hand towards my room.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked him, the hallways were deserted. Everyone else was already in their dorms, probably asleep.

He nodded, "I did. You guys talked it up so much I was worried what would happen if I didn't like it."

I laughed, "The only thing that would've happened is that you would have to sit through the two other movies anyways."

"Good to know," he laughed as he let go of my hand and snaked his arm around my waist.

I leaned into him as we approached my dorm, "Thanks for walking me back."

We stopped and he pulled me in for a hug, resting his chin on top of my head, "Not a problem," He pressed his lips to the top of my head and mumbled into my hair, "I'd do anything for you."

I pulled back from him rested my hands on his shoulders, his hands moved to my hips. He bent down to give me a kiss goodnight. Every time that he kisses me, it's like the first time all over again. The same sparks fly, and I get the same feeling of butterflies in my stomach. He pulls away and I watch as a smile slowly forms on his face. It's been the same smile, but I never get tired of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." I said as I let go of him and took out the key for my dorm.

He nodded, "Of course. Good night, Ali. I love you."

I smile at him as I open my door, "Good night, I love you too."

I close my door and lean back against it, not hiding the smile that forms on my face.

"How was the movie night?"

I'm surprised to find Audrey still awake, she's sitting in her bed with her computer on her lap, pulling out an earbud to listen to my answer.

"It was good. They seemed to like the movie, Jay most definitely enjoyed it," I chuckled as I walked over to my dresser and got out my pajamas. I turned to look at her, "You could join us, you know that right?"

Audrey nodded, "I know, it's just that I don't think I belong in that particular friend group with everything that happened last year."

I sighed, "All you have to do is apologize. Everyone will be okay with it, I promise."

She closed ler laptop and put it back on her desk, placing her earbuds on top of it. "I'll think about it okay?"

I gave her a small smile, "All right, I'm going to go brush my teeth and change." With that I walked out and to the bathroom, hoping that Audrey really will consider apologizing.


End file.
